Taishi Ci
Taishi Ci is a character who has been in every main Dynasty Warriors to date. He is a brave warrior who has a friendly affinity with Sun Ce. A valiant warrior, he often fights due to a debt he needs to repay. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Character Info Personality Voice Actors * Terrence Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yugo Takahashi - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Toshio Furukawa - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes * "I've met many able men in this world, but it will be the Sun family that lights the way. I have joined up with a great man and will see to the rise of Wu!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Tiger Slayer *Base Attack: 48 *Stage: Campaign for Wu Territory *Requirements: When Yu Mi retreat into the fortress, chase him down and defeat him. (Suggestion: Red Hare) After Yu Mi is defeated, eliminate Zhang Ying before he retreats. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Demon Slayer *Base Attack: 51 *Attributes: Level 20 Tiger Amulet, Level 11 Jump Scroll, Level 16 Nanman Armor, Level 19 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Campaign Against Liu Yong :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Defeat Xue Li and Fan Neng. Gather at least 9 units before you encounter and rescue Hua Xin. Gather at least 12 units to join forces with, and achieve a 450 KO Count. Note: To get Hua Xin to surrender, approach him. He will convert, and immediately be surrounded by enemies. Rescue him by killing all the troops around him. If you still cannot get the weapon, try to kill the enemy officers and/or rack up some KOs. This usually solves the problems. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Tiger Slayer *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Charge +15, Mounted +15, Bow +15, Defense +18, Life +18 *Stage: Battle of Wu Territory (Allied forces) *Location: Along the north of the map, near the gate. *Requirements: After Sun Quan is lured into the eastern fort, defeat him before Zhou Tai can rendezvous with him. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Taishi Ci went into battle as per request by his mother. A feared warrior, Taishi Ci held two halberds at his opponents. He was quick to jump into the ranks of the allied Forces against Sun Ce who was attempting to conquer the land for his family Taishi Ci was one of the most prominent fighters on the field and at one stage battled the Little Conqueror himself. During the fight Taishi was convinced to switch sides, and later after the battle joined the new kingdom of Wu. He was known for his great loyalty and his strong friendship with Sun Ce. He was later famed for taking part in historic battles such as the Battle of He Fei Castle. He dies during a night attack lead by Zhang Liao. Gallery Image: Taisi_Ci.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 2 artwork Image:Taishici-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Taishici-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Taishici-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Taishici-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Taishici-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms render Image:Taishici-rotkxi.jpg||Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wu characters